prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuboshi Hanabi
|kanji = 三星花火|age = 16|gender = Female|hair = Dark Red (Hanabi) Light Scarlet (Cure Burst)|eyes = Purple|alter_ego = Cure Burst|power = Fireworks|weapon = Burst Sparkler|theme = Red (main) Purple (sub) Orange (sub)|seiyuu = Sakura Ayane}} '|三星花火}} is a standalone Pretty Cure created by Chinatsu Kiseki. Hanabi is a serious and stubborn girl who wishes to be like "the fireworks on New Year". This wish allowed Hanabi to transform into , the Pretty Cure of the New Year fireworks. History Childhood As a child, Hanabi was constantly forced to study by her parents in order to fulfil their dreams of Hanabi becoming a rich businesswoman or a successful lawyer. Due to this, Hanabi gained her serious personality while growing in intelligence everyday. However, when she went to middle school for the first time, her serious nature instantly caused students and some teachers to become scared of her which made Hanabi feel lonely and isolated. Becoming Cure Burst Appearance In her civilian form, Hanabi has shoulder length, dark red hair which is usually left down. She also has purple eyes and wears a pair of glasses. Her casual wear consists of a brilliant red long sleeved, pleated dress with a dark red ribbon resting on the waist of the dress. She also wears black leggings, white socks and dark red trainers. As Cure Burst, her hair grows longer and ties itself into a high ponytail using a brilliant red bow. Her hair also shifts to a light scarlet. Her wear consists of a red, sleeveless midriff-baring top with orange ruffles lining the top and purple ruffles lining the bottom. The skirt is dark red and is rather poofy, having a light red petticoat underneath. Her boots are firered and have orange highlights whilst the bottom and heels are violet. She also wears apple red gloves. Personality Hanabi is very serious and stubborn, as well as very intelligent. Due to this, she is constantly feared by students and some teachers of her school despite being the student council president. Due to her serious nature, Hanabi constantly wishes to have a less serious and more fun-loving personality however, is fearful that she will break her parents trust if she converts to this personality. After seeing the New Year fireworks for the first time, Hanabi made a promise to herself to become a less serious and more energetic person in the future. Relationships * Parents - Hanabi’s parents are very strict on their daughter, wanting Hanabi to become a rich businesswoman or successful lawyer by forcing Hanabi to study different subjects ever since the age of 5 which caused Hanabi to gain her serious nature. Cure Burst is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hanabi who represents the New Year fireworks while her theme color is red and her sub colors, orange and purple. Her main attack is Burst Blooming. Transformation Attacks * - Burst’s main attack. Etymology Trivia * Her birthday is on the 2nd January. Gallery References Category:Pretty CuresCategory:CharactersCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Red CuresCategory:Orange CuresCategory:Purple Cures